Lily's Creepy Life
by clearedmustard
Summary: Lily lived a normal life. Or so she thought. Ever since she was born Lily was meant to be a Creepypasta and now having to cope with creepy things and creepy people her life is turned upside down, recording her strange new life in her diary. Rated T for possible violence and gore.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Congratulations! You survived another night Lily." says my best friend Cara, cheerfully. I just smile and concentrate on the menu for lunch. We were at the back of the line as usual chatting on about paranormal things; ghosts, ghouls, haunted houses and demons. Cara was just concentrating on me and watching my every move. She thinks that a ghost or a killer is haunting me and planning my death… I think that it's a crazy idea but Cara thinks otherwise. "Maybe they're thinking about how to kill you," Cara says in an eerie voice "Oh God… what about they're planning to torture you! Like, um… ripping of your limbs and pulling out all your teeth!" I just sigh… me and Cara have always been best friends since we were born, in fact we were born in the same hostpital on the same day at the same time. It's freaky, but many people think it's a lie. We are totally different in appearance, Cara is a little bit short and a tiny bit chubby with short blonde hair. I'm a tiny bit tall and a little bit too thin with long black hair with a fringe that goes over my eyebrows and almost to my eyes. You might think that it's cool to have a long fringe because it looks edgy and gothic. That may be the case for some but for me my fringe is thick and hurts my eyes. People think I'm a goth because I mostly wear dark colours, but I'm not… I just like dark colours. I don't understand why some people think that because me and Cara were born on the same day that we're twins! While Cara keeps on talking to me I realise that the queue has become incredibly short and I'm almost to the food, I decide what I want and grab a plate.

"Roast potatoes please." I ask "Just roasties?" says the dinner lady.

I nod.

"Okay love" she sighs, I get a bigger portion than the rest of the school. Mainly because everyone including Cara think I'm vegetarian, they'd be surprised if they 'accidentally' invited me to Nando's for tea. I grab a drink, and pay for the food like everyone else. I sit down beside some of the popular girls…

Their sophisticated chat about One Direction comes to a silence as I start to eat my lunch. Amy, the bossiest of all of them opens her mouth "Lily…" she says. I look up. "Go sit somewhere else…" she says bitterly. Usually, if someone told me to get out of my seat and sit somewhere else I'd do just that. But now it was different, Amy has bossed me about since the first day of school and to make things worse she has to sit beside me in art bossing me about how the shading is wrong or that I have drawn tonal instead of line. So all I did was stay where I was and keep on eating, pretending that she had said nothing. Amy begins to growl and says it again "Go…sit somewhere else…" I do exactly what I was doing before, ignoring her. "Go sit somewhere else!" shouts Amy this time pushing me out of my seat and onto the window. The force of the push ends up to have me pushed so hard onto the window that a chip appears. The chip soon starts getting bigger until my head is out of the window. My vision is starting to get blurry as I try to keep my eyes open. But I can't… the last thing I hear is a teacher shouting at Amy and screams coming from near tables. Until all I can hear is my own tired breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Today is Wednesday… I think, and today I am dying. You might find it strange and far fetched that I've died even though I was thrown out the window. And I don't know why either. I don't have any problems mental or physical (except I'm allergic to peanuts). Another thing that seems strange is that I can still hear noises. Suddenly, I can hear the creak of something opening. And small, hurrying footsteps as well. I then hear a voice. "Hi!" says the voice. It sounds like a girls voice. Possibly a young girl, I suddenly forget that I am possibly dead and try to open my eyes.

They opened.

"Oh your awake!" I hear the voice say "Yay!"

Once my vision gets adjusted to the light of the room I look around. The first thing I see is a face. The face of a young girl, at least 7 or 8, she has dry blood all over her face and has long, tangled brown hair and electric green eyes, ones that could stare into your soul and beyond. "My name is Sally," she says with a cheerful voice "What's your name?"

I pause for a moment at the strange appearance of the girl. And once again the door opens. "Sally, what are you doing! You're gonna scare her!" says another voice. This time it's a girl who is much taller and has wavy, black hair. Her eyes are just black and is wearing skinny jeans with a black tee shirt. "Soorry…"says Sally in a sing song voice, she jumps off my bed and skips over to the other girl. The other girl looks at me with a smile "My name's Jane," she says. "I-I'm…"I say timidly. "Lily,"Jane says, "Slender Man told me," "Sle-Slender Man?" I mumble. Suddenly, I realise where I am. Cara has told me all about Slender Man. The door opened as a long, claw like hand grabbbed the side of the door frame. A tall man entered the room wearing A suit. He is extremely tall, so tall that he has to lower his head in the room. He has no face. "Ah, you must be Lily…" he says in a eerie voice.

"My name is-"

"I already told her, Slendy," Jane says.

"Please don't call me that…" Slender Man says. He looks at me. And reaches out with his long, claw like hand. He picks me up by my neck and has a strong look at my school uniform. "Hmm… I suggest you go and shop for clothes with Jane," he says in his usual, eerie voice. He puts me down carefully and jane stands near me. Sally's hand shot up. "Oh! Oh! Can I come with them?" she says in a giggly voice. Slender man sighs and looks at Sally, well I think he does. "My dear Sally, This is something older girls do. You can't come, I'm afraid that you will get lost," Sally frowned and sighed as well "Okay…" she said in a dissapointed voice. She then skips out in a slow rhythym. Jane looks at me "Well, we'd best be off then!" she says. I follow her out of the room. "Thank God the other guys aren't here," she says. "They'd just ask you a billion questions… come on. We have to get to the car." We go down the long stairs and pass the living room. There is a ton of games there and all sorts of video game consoles. We arrive at the door and Jane unlocks it. We step outside. It's already dark, outside the entire mansion is surrounded by a huge forest a trees. In the distance there is a black minibus with a circles and crosses spray painted. I recognise them as the operator sign, again Cara told me about them. We step into the mini bus as Jane gets some keys out of her pocket. She starts the engine and she starts to drive. "U-um Jane how old are you?" I say in a shy voice. "Can't remember, but there aren't any rules here that say I can't!" Jane laughs. We set off, Jane turns on the radio and Awoken starts to play. "Aw yeah this is my favourite song!" shouts Jane, she starts to hum to the tune as I look out the window, all that I can see is trees trees and more trees. Until we cross a road and come to a city.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dear diary, well that was the first time I've said dear diary in a diary. But enough of that, when me and Jane came back from shopping we both had around five bags in each hand, which made a total of twenty one bags because Jane had bought some food, which was mostly things like cake, sweets and pizza. As we got out of the car we walk over to the large mansion to the large door, I have butterflies in my stomach. I could see people shouting inside through the large windows. I start trembling nervously and violently as we went closer and closer to the door Jane looks at me and smiles gently 'They're not going to hurt you… you're almost once of us now…' somehow this makes me feel better as we got closer to the door. Jane unlocks it as we step inside the vast living room, the shouting quiets down a little bit more each time I blink. Scared, I lower my head and concentrate on looking at my feet hoping that my fringe will cover my face, but it doesn't as I hear some ones voice, "Jane, did you bring another fan-girl here?" I hide behind Jane like a little kid would do the first time they meet an adult they don't know. "Yay! Big sis, you came back!" a familiar voice shrieks in happiness, Sally appears and runs over to Jane, hugging here tightly. "Big…Sister?" I ask curiously "She's not her biological sister, she just likes to call her that," says a boy who seems to be playing video games. "Nobody cares, BEN!" shouts a creepy looking boy with smile carved at the ends of his lips and messy black hair.

"Well, she just wanted to know!" shouts BEN back.

"Whatever it's a useless question!" shouts the boy with the carved smile.

"BEN! Jeff! Calm down!" Slenderman shouts from the kitchen.

Jane turns to me with Sally still clinging to her waist, "You can go upstairs Lily to your bedroom, it's on your left once you walk through the corridor," Jane says. She passes me all of my new clothes and I walk up to the corridor and walk through it. I am now in another large corridor with rooms on each side. I look to my left and see three identical doors with names on them, I pass them staring at the names; Masky, BEN and Lily each with key holes on them I walk to my room to see that it is dim with no light in sight, but I can make out a bedside lamp, I turn it on and it lights the room, closing the door I can see a light switch that is for the main light, so turning off the lamp and turning on the light I hurry to my school bag, my books are still there and so is my phone, my pencil case, my homework diary, my purse, my notebook and my art book. I don't seem homesick after looking at all of the objects that tell stories about my life at my secondary school. I put all of my new clothes into the huge closet near the door to my bathroom and take a few items of clothing out of the wardrobe and put them on skinny jeans, purple socks, a grey t-shirt and a black hoodie over it. My bed has a book on it that looks like a diary; I open it up to the first page and find a sentence written on the first page.

"_Yo, Lily! Here's a diary so you can write all your experiences in the Creepypasta Mansion! Hope you like it _!_

_Jane"_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I decide to go downstairs to see if anyone could give me further information of what I am doing here, but I went down at the wrong time. Everyone is in the living room. Jane is playing with Sally and BEN is playing video games with Jeff. Slenderman is still in the kitchen cooking something that smells like blood. I sit beside Jane for a while and watch her play dollies with Sally but it isn't very exciting, so I sit beside BEN, they are playing Soul Calibur 5 and BEN is winning, Jeff is losing bitterly. I decide to ask BEN what I am doing here but before he can answer Slenderman answers, 'It's because you were supposed to be a Creepypasta in the first place, some Creepypastas are made into ones and some are just born to be one, you were supposed to be born with Creepypasta blood, but somehow you managed to be born into a normal life,' I'm confused 'But, why am I here? I banged my head and I fell unconscious?' I ask Slenderman. He replies ' I know that you are puzzled, but don't worry I will explain,' with that, Slenderman points to an obscure looking radio with strange dials. 'Lily, can you read the numbers on the left dial?' I walk over to the radio and looked at the numbers on the left dial, 'Zero, five, ten, fifteen, twenty, twenty-five, thirty,' I say. 'That's a special Creepypasta radio I made!' BEN says proudly 'Thank you, BEN,' Slenderman replies 'If you were unconscious, you wouldn't be able to tell what the numbers were or which side of the two dials I was pointing to, the whole radio would have been a blur, because the brain can only recognize things it remembers. The brain can make worlds with objects, places and people it can recognize and only with that. You are not unconscious,' Slenderman finally says.

Everyone seems to be amazed by Slenderman's wisdom except for Jeff who just looks at the huge T.V screen, at the pause menu on the game. Jane then says 'Well, um, uh… how about we ask Lily some questions this time!' BEN straightaway puts his hand up 'Do you like video games?' he says. 'Dear lord BEN…' Jeff mumbles.


End file.
